The present invention concerns a driver stage in integrated MOS circuitry technology with a large output signal ratio whereby as a control stage and as an output stage, in each case, series circuits of a first and a second MOSFET are provided lying between the supply voltage terminal and functioning as a source follower or, respectively, an inverter.
From R. W. Knepper: "Dynamic Depletion Mode: An E/D MOSFET Circuit Method for Improved Performance," IEEE J. of Solid State Circuits, October 78, Vol. SC-13, No. 5, pp. 542-548, incorporated herein by reference, a driver stage of the named above described type is known whereby the second MOSFET lying in each case at ground potential is embodied as an enrichment type and the first MOSFET in each case is embodied as a depletion type. In each case the common connection point between the first and the second MOSFET of the control stage or, respectively, of the output stage forms the signal output of the respective stage. In each case the signal output of one of the control stages is connected with the gate of the first or, respectively, second MOSFET of the inverter of the output stage. The signal output of the inverter of the output stage corresponds to the output of the driver stage. This known circuitry arrangement is provided with a large output signal ratio in comparison to earlier known driver stages. This improved driver stage compared to earlier known driver stages has, however, the disadvantage that in one of its operating states it causes a relatively high current consumption and thus a relatively high power dissipation.